Back to True Love : A Carjack Valentine's story
by mama3
Summary: A story especially for valentine's about carly and jack from atwt
1. Chapter 1

Special Valentine's Carjack Story: Back to True love….

**AUTHOR's NOTE : We begin a few weeks after Jack confessed his true feelings for carly and them finding out that liberty has got cancer, dooming their newfound happiness before it even had a chance.**

**This might be different from what happened on screen but this is my version of the events and a special valentine's carjack story.**

Chapter 1…

It was getting closer and closer to valentine's day and Jack snyder was hardly in a valentine's mood due to recent events making what should have been the happiest day of his life into one of the worst.

The thing that jack hated the most was not beeing able to tell the world how he felt and not beeing able to be with the woman that he truly loved.

"If you feel as terrible as you look then you aren't doing so well."said his friend as she walked up to his desk;"Are you having women-trouble again?"

"Don't i always?"responded jack with a sigh;"Why can't things ever go easy,margo,just once?"

"That's because you're the one who's making it complicated."laughed she;"It can be easy if you want it to be."

"No,it can't and you know why."answered her friend annoyed as he got up;"I can't just leave her at a time like this."

"Yes,you can and brad wouldn't want you to stay with janet out of guilt or some misplaced sense of responsiblilty."replied margo, stopping jack as he wanted to walk away;"If you want to be with carly and if she makes you happy then go be with her,jack,you can't keep your life or her life on hold because liberty is sick and i doubt if liberty would want you to either!"

"I want to be with carly so badly that it hurts and it took me a long time to realize it but she is the only one who will ever make me truly happy,margo,but right now i just can't leave janet and tell her that our marriage is over because i want to go back to carly with liberty beeing sick."said he tired and walked away;"I just can't do that!"

At the same time jack was leaving the policestation carly was talking to molly down in milltown.

"So how are things going between you and holden?"asked carly as she looked up at her cousin;"Any special plans for valentine yet?"

"I think holden is planning something,carly,but he is refusing to tell me anything about it."smiled her cousin;"How about you and jack?"

"Jack is married and will probaly spend valentine's day with his wife."replied she with a sad look;"There is no jack and me."

"Yes,there is and jack needs to tell his wife the truth."said molly with a firm look;"He needs to be a man about it and end this insane situation,cuz,he should be with you instead of with that woman!"

"It's not jack's fault that we're in this weird situation and he was gonna tell her,molly,but then he found out that liberty is sick and just couldn't do it."sighed her cousin;"I don't blame him for that and neither should you."

"Maybe not,but i do blame him for putting you guys in this situation in the first place and if he hadn't been so stupid as to reject you and marry that poor excuse for a woman then this wouldn't be a problem right now."answered she and felt bad for her harsh words when she saw that carly was trying so hard not to burst out into tears and put her arms around her cousin;"It's gonna be okay again,sweetie,you and jack will find a way to be together again."

"I wish i could believe that."replied carly softly;"I really wish i could."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR : I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Reading all of your sweet replies and support mean a lot to me. I hope you have an amazing Valentine's day on the 14th.

Chapter 2….

Out at the farm janet was cooking something when jack walked in;"Hi."

"Hi,jack,you're home early."said his wife surprised;"Are you allready done for the day?"

"No,i'm just on a break and came to get something that i had forgotten this morning."responded he with a quick lie as he tried to hide the fact that he was disappointed to find janet there instead of his cousin,the person who he had hoped to run into,"How is liberty doing?"

"She hates beeing stuck in the hospital."answered janet and wanted to put her arms around jack,but was surprised when he quickly pulled away;"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong,but i don't have time for this and i have to get back to the policestation."replied her husband,feeling guilty for not beeing able to tell the truth,and quickly grabbed the charger of his cellphone;"I only came to pick up this,janet,that's all."

"If i was her then you wouldn't be pulling away,would you?"asked she with a nasty look;"Why did you even come back,jack,when it's obvicious that you don't even want to be here?"

"Can we please not do this right now?"begged jack tired,not in the mood for another fight;"I promised you that i would be there through-out this whole thing with liberty and i am,so stop complaining and leave carly out of this!"

"I'll be more then happy to leave her out of this,jack,but she always seems to manage to put herself right back in there again."answered his wife angry;"What do men even see in that lush?"

"That's enough,janet,stop it!"warned he his wife angry as well;"The problems that we have in this marriage aren't carly's fault and i won't let you blame her for everything,so if you want to blame somebody blame me!"

"I do blame you,but i also blame her for pulling you back into her claws every time."said janet;"She's a home-wrecker!"

"No,she's not and i'm not doing this with you again!"replied her husband with a sigh as he turned around and stormed out;"I have to go!"

A couple hours later jack was sitting at Al's,having lunch with his cousin,but the whole time he wished that he was somewhere else and hated the fact that he couldn't go over to her.

Holden,who had been telling jack about his special valentine's plans for him and molly,noticed that jack hadn't been listening at all,so with a smile he shook his cousin's arm;"Am i that boring?"

"Huh?"asked his cousin,returning back to the reality;"Sorry,holden,i guess i was somewhere else with my thoughts."

"With a certain woman?"laughed he when he saw the caught look on jack's face;"It's okay,jack,i can understand that you'd rather be with her then with me."

"If it was only that simple."sighed jack;"It's driving me crazy."

"It can be that simple."responded his cousin as molly suddenly came in and walked up to their table;"Hey,molly."

"Hi,honey."said she,kissing holden before turning towards jack;"So,jack,what are you going to do to fix this crazy situation and make my cousin happy again?"

"Excuse me?"asked her friend stuned;"I know things are crazy right now and i'm doing everything that i can,so i don't need you coming down on me as well and it's none of your damn business anyway!"

"My cousin is hurting and that makes it my business,jack snyder,you need to fix this!"answered molly and sat down next to holden;"I just came from seeing carly and i don't know how much more she can take."

"Do you think that i enjoy hurting carly and that i want things to be this way damn it!"scolded he angry;"If there was something that i could do to fix this i would!"

"You can do something about it,jack,you can leave that woman and go back to my cousin!"replied his friend angry as well;"How much more do you think that carly can take before this drives her over the edge?"

"Calm down,guys,please!"said holden worried as he tried to calm both of them down and looked at molly;"You're not beeing fair to jack and he doesn't want to see carly hurt like this anymore then we do,so don't come down on him so hard."

"He should have broken things off with that woman before making another promise that he couldn't keep to my cousin and breaking her heart again!"answered she furious while she got up again and stormed off;"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"I'm sorry."began her boyfriend as he looked back at jack;"Molly didn't really mean that and she's just worried about carly."

"She did mean that and to be honest she's right,holden,i should have kept my big mouth shut to carly instead of making her another promise that i couldn't keep."sighed jack;"I should have made sure that things were really over between me and janet before telling carly how i felt."

"You had every intention to end things with janet and go back to carly that day and it's not your fault that liberty turned out to be sick,so don't be so hard on yourself."said his cousin;"You can't change what happened,jack,but you can do something about where you go from here and i honestly think that you need to end this mess by telling janet the truth about how you feel and that you want to be with carly instead of keeping this lie alive."

"How can i tell her that i want to be with carly at a time like this?"asked he tired;"Her daughter is sick and she might even die."

"Just because you don't want to stay married to janet anymore that doesn't mean that you can't still be there for her and liberty."responded holden;"Just think about what i have said,jack,if you truly want to be with carly then you will have to find a way to sort this out quickly."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….

Down at the hospital carly had just been to another A.A.-meeting,which she had been doing a lot lately,when she ran into janet,who was on her way to see liberty;"Hello,janet,how is liberty doing?"

"What are you doing here?"asked she with a nasty look;"Are you trying to find new ways to sink your claws into my husband?"

"I'm not….."began carly angry,but then decided that janet wasn't worth the energy and turned around to walk away again;"Wish liberty well for me."

"Stay the hell away from me and my family,carly,especially from my husband!"warned her ex-husband's wife her while she grabbed carly's wrist as she wanted to walk away;"Jack is mine and you need to back off!"

"No,you need to back off!"replied she,doing her best to stay as calm as possible,and pulled away from janet;"Jack isn't….."

At that moment,when carly was about to blurt out the truth about what jack really wanted,margo walked by and realized that both women were just inches away from a catfight,so quickly she said hi to janet and pulled carly away with her;"Could i talk to you for a second,carly,it's important."

"What do you want?"asked carly still angry when margo had finally gotten her far enough away from janet and pulled away from her;"What is so important."

"Nothing,carly,i only said that to make up an excuse to get you away from janet before things got really ugly."responded her ex-husband's friend;"You looked ready to kill her just now."

"Not everything is my fault damn it and i tried to be smart enough to walk away,but she wouldn't let me and even had the guts to warn me to stay away from her husband because according to her jack is all hers!"scolded she and wanted to storm off when margo stopped her;"What?"

"I didn't say that it was your fault and you shouldn't let anything that janet says get to you."answered margo feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to the woman that had never been her friend and who she used to feel nothing more then contempt for,but who she'd grown to admire over the last couple of years when she had seen her turn herself into a woman to be proud of;"Jack wouldn't want that,carly,you know that."

"Do i?"sighed she when she realized that margo knew more then she was letting on;"What did jack tell you?"

"Everything."started her ex-husband's friend hesitating;"I allready knew that his marriage was in trouble and i kind of guessed that it had something to do with you and jack's feelings for you,so when i asked him about it a while back he told me about what had happened."

"He told you?"asked carly stuned;"And you're okay with that?"

"We have never been friends,carly,but if you are what makes jack happy then so be it."said she with a faint smile;"Maybe this time around you guys can really make things work."

"Not if janet has a say in it."replied her friend's ex-wife frustrated;"As long as liberty is sick jack will never leave her because jack is that kind of man."

"Then jack is a fool."answered margo,putting her hand on top of carly's arm as an attempt to comfort the woman infront of her;"Staying with janet isn't the answer and he should come clean with her,carly,this is making everybody unhappy."

"Thanks,margo."responded she pleasently surprised;"I will try not to let janet get to me like that again."

"Good."smiled her ex's friend and walked away;"It isn't worth it."

Molly was down at the tv-station,going over some stuff for her next show,when she saw holden walking in and with a sigh she put down the papers;"Okay,let me have it,holden,i was a real bitch towards jack,wasn't i?"

"Yes,you were,but some of the things you said were true and maybe jack needed to hear that."said he with a smile as he pulled her into his arms;"And i know that you only said those things because you're really worried about carly,so that's what i told jack."

"This whole situation is killing my cousin and i'm really scared that she will start drinking again if this doesn't get fixed soon."answered molly softly and layed her head against holden's chest;"She was finally trying to move on from jack untill he…."

"Jack never meant for this to happen,molly,when he told carly that he wanted her and that he was going to leave janet he really meant it."replied her boyfriend;"If liberty hadn't gotten sick they would be together right now."

"I know."sighed she;"You're right and i know it's not fair to blame jack for everything because he really does love my cousin,so this must be killing him too."

"It is and he wants nothing more then to be with carly,but he's just trying to find a way to be with her without hurting janet."said holden;"Jack is just trying to do the right thing by every one."

"But that's impossible,holden,somebody is going to get hurt in the end and i'd rather see that woman hurt then my cousin."responded his girlfriend;"Jack just needs to come clean with his wife and tell her the truth."

"I agree and i have allready tried to make him understand that,but it's not easy for him and he needs our support."replied he;"Carly and jack both do."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…

Back at the policestation jack had just arrived back there when his son showed up;"Hi,dad,can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure,parker."answered jack surprised as he lead his son into an empty room for some privacy;"Is everything okay?"

"No,not really."replied he hesitating;"I was over at the hospital to see liberty and i kind of overheard a conversation between mom and janet."

"Between your mother and janet?"asked his father a bit shocked and also worried;"What was your mother doing there and please tell me that janet didn't get into a fight with her."

"I think that mom was there for another A.A.-meeting,which she's been going to a lot lately,when she ran into janet,who seemed angry at mom for some reason because she was beeing really nasty to her and even stopped mom when she wanted to walk away,dad,so mom got angry too and it looked like it was about to get really bad."said parker;"I wanted to go overthere to rescue mom from janet when margo showed up and took mom with her."

"Margo took your mother with her?"started he stuned;"Have you seen your mother after that?"

"No,i haven't because after margo left with mom i quickly left too before janet had a chance to see me there."answered his son;"I only came downhere to tell you because i'm really worried about mom and the last thing she needs right now is janet giving her a hard time,dad,so could you please talk to janet about leaving mom alone."

"I will have a talk with janet to make sure that she leaves your mother alone from now on."promised jack;"And i will have a talk with your mother to make sure she's okay,parker,don't worry about it."

"Thanks,dad."said he and followed jack back out to his desk;"Is mom really gonna be okay again?"

"Don't worry about your mother,parker,she's gonna be okay again."replied his father as he hugged parker;"I will make sure of that."

So a little while later jack arrived at the house in milltown,nervous about seeing carly again after he had done his best to stay away from her untill he was finally able to fix things,and his heart skipped a beat when she opened up the door and he came face to face with the woman that he loved;"Hi."

"What are you doing here,jack?"asked his ex-wife,who wasn't really in the mood;"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay."started he hesitating and walked into the house,closing the door behind him;"Parker told me that he overheard you and janet having a run-in at the hospital and he was worried about you,carly,so was i when he told me."

"Parker overheard us at the hospital?"said carly confused;"I didn't even know he was there."

"Appearently he was on his way to see liberty when he overheard you and janet,so he was about to come to your rescue when he saw margo stepping in and taking you with her."answered her ex-husband;"Do you want to talk about what happened,carly,are you okay?"

"What happened is that your wife seems to love pushing my buttons for some reason and if margo hadn't shown up when she did i would have blurted out the truth about…."began she nearly in tears;"I'm sorry."

"Don't be,honey,i should be the one who's sorry for putting you through this."replied jack as he pulled carly into his arms to comfort her;"I will fix this,carly,i promise!"

Beeing in jack's arms again felt so good to carly and it made her want him even more so when she felt his fingers gently move across her back she got shivers down her spine.

Feeling carly's body react to his touch it encouraged jack to take things further and gently he made carly look up at him as he moved in for a kiss.

Quickly things began to heat up as jack's hands moved beneath carly's clothes and she put her arms around his neck while jack gently pushed carly on to the couch as he layed down on top of her,driving her insane with kisses and his hands.

Although jack knew that he needed to stop he felt more happy then he had been in weeks,making love to the woman that he truly loved,and looked up at carly's face with a smile;"I love you,carly."

Hearing jack telling her that made carly feel so happy,but also sad at the same time because she knew that they both had to hide their true feelings untill jack finally had a chance to tell janet the truth.

"Stop,jack!"said carly out of the blue as she came to her senses and pushed him away;"We can't be doing this!"

"I know and you're right."sighed he frustrated as he sat down on the couch;"I hate this,carly,i hate having to hide my feelings for you and not beeing able to touch you or be with you."

"Untill you find a way to tell janet the truth and you are able to come home to me again as a free man you can't come downhere anymore,jack,i can't do this anymore!"warned his ex-wife him in tears;"This is tearing me apart and i just can't…."

"How can you tell me to stay away from you?"asked jack shocked while he got up again and tried to make carly look him in the eye;"I love you,carly!"

"I love you too,G-man,with all my heart and it kills me to have to say this,but i can't do this anymore and you have to stay away from me or atleast untill you're really a free man again."answered she,pulling away from jack;"I'm not saying this to hurt or punish you,but this is what i need right now and if you really love me then you will let me go for now."

"I will never let you go and i will find a way to fix this and come back to you again as a free man!"promised jack,nearly in tears himself as he walked away,out the frontdoor;"I love you,lady!"

As jack left and closed the door behind him carly broke down in tears as she sat down on the couch,heartbroken for having to send her true love away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

At the hospital janet came out of liberty's room when she almost bumped into dusty and looked surprised at him;"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how liberty was doing."answered dusty hesitating;"And also i was worried about you,janet,i wanted to see how you were holding up."

"You shouldn't have come downhere,dusty,what if jack had been here?"asked she,quickly pulling dusty away with her to a quiet corner;"You know that i'm trying to make things work with jack."

"If you and jack are working things out then where is he right now?"replied her friend;"Why isn't he here with you,by your side?"

"He has to work."said janet with a sigh;"He wants to work things out just as much as i do,dusty."

"Then what was what happened between us on new year's eve?"started he slowly and grabbed janet's wrist when she wanted to walk away from him;"If you really loved jack then you and i wouldn't have….."

"That was a big mistake and i allready told you that it only happened because jack was off to rescue carly again!"sighed his friend;"If that woman can finally leave my husband alone for once then our marriage will be just fine."

"Do you really believe that?"asked dusty;"Jack will never be free of carly and that's not because of anything that carly does or says,janet,he will never let carly go and if you're honest with yourself you will admit that what happened between us wasn't because of jack standing you up!"

"I want to work on my marriage with jack and i just need you to leave me alone and for carly to leave jack alone so that everything will be just fine again."answered she angry and stormed out of there;"Just leave me alone!"

Down at the policestation jack had just arrived back there when he ran into margo;"Hi,jack,can i talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."said he and followed her into an empty room;"If this is about what happened at the hospital i allready know about janet getting into it with carly."

"You do?"asked his friend surprised;"Who told you?"

"Parker stopped by a while ago and he'd overheard janet going at it against his mother,so he came downhere to tell me."answered jack;"He also told me that you suddenly showed up and took carly with you,margo."

"Your ex-wife looked like she needed some help to get away from janet,so i helped her out."replied she;"Janet was really giving her a hard time,so you might wanna have a talk with your wife and maybe it's time to tell her the truth before this gets out of hand!"

"Don't you think that i wish that i could just tell her and the whole world the truth?"sighed her friend frustrated;"I wish that i could tell everybody about my feelings for carly,but with everything that has been going on i just can't do that to janet."

"Janet is gonna get hurt in the end anyway,so it's better to tell her as soon as possible before she finds out on her own."said margo;"By keeping this from your wife you're making things worse and you're also hurting the woman that you claim to love,jack,you need to figure out a way to tell janet and make things right!"

"I know."answered he;"You're all right about that and maybe i should find a way to tell her as soon as possible."

"You do and it's not gonna get any easier,jack,the longer you wait the more difficult it will be to tell her."warned his friend him;"Just tell her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…

That evening carly was cleaning up in the kitchen when parker came in;"Why don't you let me do that,mom?"

"Thanks,honey,but i don't mind and it gives me something to do."replied carly with a faint smile;"Where is your sister?"

"She's watching tv in the livingroom."answered her son as he looked closely at his mother;"Are you okay,mom?"

"I'm fine,parker,you don't have to worry about me."said she lying and gently pushed him out of the kitchen;"I'll finish up in here and you go and tv with sage or something."

"What are you watching?"asked parker as he walked into the livingroom and sat down next to sage;"Is there something good on?"

"No,not really."began his sister hesitating;"Is mom okay,parker?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"responded he surprised about her question;"Why do you think that she isn't okay?"

"I'm not a little kid,parker,i can tell that mom is upset a lot lately."answered sage irritated;"Eversince dad left again she's been sad a lot and lately i can hear her crying in bed."

"Come here!"said her brother while he got up and gently pulled sage with him,up the stairs and into his bedroom to prevent carly from hearing their conversation;"Mom's just having a difficult time right now,sage,but she'll be okay again."

"But it isn't just mom."replied she with a stubborn look;"There's something going on with dad too and i think that they are both unhappy because dad left again,parker,so we need to do something."

"No,we're not getting involved in their business,sage,that's a really bad idea!"warned parker her;"Whatever is going on between mom and dad it's their business and we need to stay out of it!"

"Don't you want mom and dad to get back together again too?"asked his sister;"Mom still loves dad and i know that dad still loves mom too,parker,so wouldn't it be nice if they got back together again?"

"Dad is still married to janet and i allready told you that it's their business,so we need to stay out of it and leave them to sort it out for themselves!"said parker;"Promise me that you will stay out of it,sage,it will only make things worse!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"answered she angry and walked out of parker's room;"You're not my boss!"

Downstairs carly had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen when the doorbell rang and to her surprise it was molly who was at the door;"Hey,cuz."

"Hi,molly."said she and let her in;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."answered her cousin;"Where are the kids?"

"They're both upstairs."replied carly;"Why aren't you with holden,molly,you don't have to keep checking up on me."

"I'm not here to check up on you,cuz,holden had to see lily about the kids and i didn't want to sit out at the farm alone,so i came downhere."

"Is everything okay with the kids?"asked she worried as they both walked into the kitchen;"Did something happen?"

"No,it's nothing serious that holden had to talk to lily about."said molly while carly gave her a cup of coffee;"Thanks."

"You're welcome,moll."replied her cousin with a faint smile and grabbed her own cup of coffee before walking back into the livingroom with molly,where they sat down on the couch;"I'm glad everything's okay with the kids."

"Have you heard anything from jack since i talked to you this morning?"started she hesitating,curious about if jack had done something with the advice she had given him.

"Why are you asking me that?"asked carly suspicious;"He told you,didn't he?"

"Told me what?"answered her cousin surprised;"Did something happen between you and jack after i was here,carly?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"replied she;"I'm done talking about it."

"You don't mean that."responded molly a bit shocked about carly's reaction;"What happened,cuz,did you guys have a fight or something?"

"I said that i don't want to talk about it and i meant it!"said her cousin with a stubborn look while she did her best not to burst into tears again;"I need to focus on something other then jack snyder,molly,i really do!"

"And i will help you,cuz,i promise."answered she and pulled carly in close for a hug;"I'm here for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Out at the farm jack was sitting out on the porch, waiting and dreading for janet to return back from the hospital, when he saw her car pulling up on the driveway and not long after that janet got out and walked up to him;"Where you waiting for me or something?"

"Yes,i was."answered jack;"How was liberty doing at the hospital?"

"She's trying to hang in there,but it's not easy."replied his wife with a hopefull look that maybe jack had finally decided to commit to their marriage and moved closer towards him as she put her arms around his neck;"I'm tired,jack,why don't we go up to bed?"

"No."started he hesitating and pullled away from her;"I heard about what happened at the hospital earlier today,janet,i heard about your run in with carly."

"So this is about that lush again damn it!"scolded janet angry;"She came crying to you again about me,didn't she?"

"Stop calling carly that and i didn't hear it from her,janet,i heard it from margo!"said her husband, leaving his son out it because he didn't want things to get even worse;"I told you to leave carly alone and to get mad at me if you insist on getting mad at somebody!"

"I am mad at you!"yelled she furious;"I mad at you and that homewrecker because you're suppose to be my husband and still you put her above me while she seems to refuse to let you be happy with me!"

"The fact that i'm not happy with you isn't carly's fault!"blurted jack out,which he regret saying as soon as he had said it,and with a sigh he stopped janet from storming off with a hurt look;"I didn't mean that the way that it sounded."

"Go to hell,jack snyder!"answered his wife while she stormed back to her car and drove off before jack could stop her;"Go to hell!"

"Damn it!"said he frustrated;"Nice going,jack!"

A while later holden came home from seeing lily to talk about the kids and found his cousin out on the porch,with a sad face,so he sat down next to him;"What happened,jack?"

"Margo told me that she had caught janet going at it against carly today at the hospital and parker told me the same thing when he came by the policestation,so i tried to talk to janet about it when she came home from the hospital a while ago but that didn't go so well."sighed he;"Janet accused carly of not letting me be happy with her and i blurted out that it wasn't carly's fault that i wasn't happy with her,so she stormed out of here furious."

"It must have been hard for janet to hear that,but it's the truth and it had to be said."answered holden;"I know that you are trying so hard not to hurt janet or liberty by telling them that you want to be with carly again and to do things right by everyone,including carly,but you can't fix this without somebody getting hurt."

"I know."said his cousin tired;"I will have to talk to janet and sort this out,no matter how hard that will be,holden,because if i don't i will lose carly and i don't want that to happen."

"Have you talked to carly about what happened between her and janet yet?"asked he;"She must have been pretty upset about it."

"She told me to stay away from her untill i have fixed things and i can come back to her as a free man."replied jack;"I really need to fix this and make things right."

"Then fix it,jack,make things right."answered his cousin;"Tell janet the truth and ask her for a divorce."


End file.
